


The Wrong Nakajima

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kento did not handle Fuma flirting with the Senpai well</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Nakajima

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had no idea i had this many aggressions inside of me when I started writing this, but somehow, I let them all flood into this little something, and now I feel better. Sorry if this is a little rough, hope you liked it anyways! Also, written after work so excuse it if there are mistakes.

Kento’s POV

I had known Fuma for so long, and had been dating him for enough time now, that I knew most of his antics. I had gotten used to his sometimes uncaring façade, knowing that under the cool mask, he actually had a lot of feeling he would at some point spurt at me, at his own timing and in his own way. I knew that he did not call me by my first name in public to not attract attention, and maybe to tick me off a little, too. And I realized that he did not reach out for me when others were around so much to not make the fans focus on just the two of us, instead hovering over Marius and leaving Sou to me, guaranteeing that all of us would get enough spotlight. 

I knew all of that, and I think most of the time, I was actually pretty easy-going as a boyfriend. Relatively low maintenance, as you may. 

But I had my moments. Moments when I felt tired and stressed and insecure and could not deal with some things very well. 

And this month’s Shounen Club filming was one of these days. I tried to smile through it because I knew that was what the fans expected of me and anything less would have been totally unfair to them. 

Fuma was the exact opposite of me, though, bouncing with energy and talking entirely too much and while that would usually cheer me up, today, he just managed to annoy me. 

Which was not entirely down to Fuma, but more to his exaggerated disability to keep his hands off of Nakajima Yuto, of all people. 

It was not that I was thinking that he cheated on me. I would be stupid to think that; Fuma was nothing if not loyal, and it was so obvious that Yuto was irritated by Fuma’s advances that I felt almost a little smug about it, in a very cynic way. No, it was nothing like that.

What ticked me off was that apparently, he had no fucking problem practically jumping all over everyone else publicly, and when it came to me, he just continued pretending like it would practically be a come out when he as much as touched me. 

I mean, seriously, in this business of ours, who actually cared if he would give me some attention? Fucking no one. Everything would be written off as fan service anyways! It was more of a give away to _not_ get close to me, really. 

I tried to gulp down these thoughts, but my frustration was slowly starting to get the best of me, and watching how Fuma casually threw an arm around everyone in his reach, not even _noticing_ that something was off about me, did not really help.

Problem was that especially today of all days, I had invited Fuma to spend the night at my place. My parents were gone for the week and we had the house to ourselves, and I had imagined a comfortable night full of movies and cuddling on the living room couch and maybe some takeout food. 

Now, all I wanted was to go straight to bed and shut everyone off. 

I reluctantly hinted to Fuma that I was tired when we got ready to leave, suggesting that maybe, we could do it some other time because I would nap off anyways, but Fuma had just shrugged and said that he “had his ways” to keep me awake. 

Fuma kept blabbering all the way home, holding mostly a monologue because all I threw in were noncommittal hums and nods, but Fuma did not seem to care, too caught up in himself. It managed to make me feel even worse, somehow, because _how blind did you have to be,_ but I just kept quiet and spaced out as he went on and on about some story Juri had told him.

I kept from speaking anything apart from the strictly necessary for another hour until we were both on the couch, having finished our pizza and lazily watching some lame action movie Fuma had wanted to watch. I did almost not count on it anymore when Fuma put his glass down on the table and moved over to where I was curled up on the other end of the couch, swiftly digging his chin into my shoulder and sneaking his arms around my waist, looking up at me expectantly. 

“What did I do?” he asked casually, in no tone of guilt, more one of mild interest.

“What?” I murmured without looking at him, purposefully oblivious. 

“You are angry” he pointed out. “I thought you would say something as soon as we were alone, so I let it be, but you seem to busy pouting to enlighten me.”

“I’m not angry” I lied, watching unfazed how some car exploded on the screen. 

“Stop that nonsense, Kento” Fuma returned in a bored voice, not so gently pinching my side. “How long do you think I’ve known you?” 

I did not answer, and Fuma let out a deep sigh, digging his chin almost painfully into my shoulder. 

“Well fine” he said finally. “If you don’t want to talk, we don’t need to talk.”

I was a little surprised at him letting it drop, at first, before I felt his lips on the skin of my throat, sucking and licking, and an unwanted shudder went through me as I finally realized what he was up to.

“Fuck you” I groaned, trying to squirm away, but his arms only tightened around me.

“I was intending on doing the fucking, actually” Fuma murmured against my skin, obviously amused when I gasped at the feeling. “”But if you really want to, you could talk me into it.”

I groaned at that, and Fuma snickered before attaching his lips to my neck again, sucking exactly where he knew I was weak.

I cursed under my breath, unwillingly closing my eyes, but then Fuma’s heat was suddenly gone. 

I blinked my eyes open in confusion, only to find that Fuma had slipped off the couch and was now leaning in front of me, parting my knees with a smile to slip between them. 

“What are you doing?” I asked, an completely unnecessary question, since his fingers going for the zipper of my jeans made his intention pretty obvious.

“Getting you in the mood” Fuma shrugged, and I hissed when his fingers reached inside my underwear, finding my cock. 

I hissed as he pulled it out, stroking a few times to get me hard, still that unnerving smile on his lips. 

“You know that you could stop me if you really wanted to” he said simply, but before I had even processed his words, Fuma had already leaned in, licking me one time from top to base. 

I let out a chocked moan, and I could tell that Fuma was grinning from the way his lips were pressed into my now fully erect length. 

“Ass” I hissed, but Fuma only chuckled, the vibration against my skin making me close my eyes in angry pleasure that raced through me. 

He decided on that moment to take me fully into his mouth, slowly swallowing me all the way until I had my fingers sunk into his hair and was not so gently pulling, making Fuma moan around me as he hollowed out his cheeks. 

“Fuck” I whimpered, holding onto his blond locks even tighter as he bobbed his head in a nice rhythm, obviously wanting to drive me insane rather sooner than later. “Sometimes I hate you so much.”

Fuma looked up at me through his bangs, obviously unimpressed, and it looked strangely hot with my shaft between his fluff lips. 

He responded by sucking even harder, making my head fall backwards at the sensations, and I could feel him chuckling against me again. Somewhere, below the intense pleasure, this managed to make me snap.

“You enjoy this, right?!” I bit out, my hands tightening in his hair to an extend that was probably painfully, but Fuma’s moan around me spoke another language. “Having all that power over me. What would the rest of the agency say if they knew how much you get off on giving head to me?!”

Fuma merely popped one eye open to look at me, eyebrow raised as if in a challenge, and it was the last pull to make my fingers dig into his scalp, holding his face still as I thrust up into his mouth. 

Both of Fuma’s hands went to my hips, not stilling them, merely holding on as he tried to keep up, flicking his tongue against me as I continued to fuck his mouth. I groaned as I fisted his hair desperately, murmuring, my voice rough from the pleasure: “You don’t know how much I just wanted to shove you against the wall the next best wall in the middle of Shounen Club as you kept throwing yourself all over the Senpai!”

Fuma opened his eyes, and they were glistening in mischief even as I continued thrusting into his mouth, slowly coming to a close, and I groaned at his taunting, my movements becoming shaky. 

The unspoken question was obvious in his expression: _Jealous?_

“That was the _wrong_ Nakajima!” was all I was able to bring out as Fuma managed to suck me even through my movements, and with a last thrust, I went over the edge, coming hard into Fuma’s mouth.

I felt disoriented for a moment, falling back against the couch and letting go of Fuma’s hair. The next thing I knew, Fuma had tucked me into my clothes again and was climbing into my lap, and then there were lips against mine, much gentler than before, kissing me almost tenderly, softly urging me until I kissed back. 

Fuma only pulled away when my breathing had slowly come back to normal, pushing my hair out of my face as he looked at me, and it threw me how all further teasing was suddenly gone.

“You know you don’t need to worry” he said finally. “I belong to you, and you only. We all flirt for the camera but it doesn’t mean anything. I know very well to which Nakajima I belong.”

Fuma’s honest words took me off guard, and I only stared at him with big eyes, making him smile. 

“Next time you get insecure, just tell me” he shrugged. “I will show you just how much you mean to me, enough so that you don’t need me to prove it in front of the others.”

I nodded dumbly, and Fuma placed a chaste kiss right on my nose before climbing out of my lap and plopping down next to me, cuddling against me. 

“Okay, can we know have our snuggly movie night?” he asked, pulling the blanket up to his chin. “I was kind of looking forward to it!”

“What about fucking me?” I asked, still a little breathless, but my fingers automatically found his hair again, this time stroking it, as if making up for the rough treatment earlier. 

“We can do that later” he shrugged, squirming to lay his head into my lap, allowing me better access to caress his hair. “Now rewind that movie. I still want to watch it.”

I rolled my eyes at him, but reached for the remote anyways, and Fuma leaned his head into my hand like a cat, seeming as much at ease as I suddenly felt. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? :)


End file.
